Matsu and Monchichi (Death Note Fan Fiction)
by TamKat
Summary: Misa comes by to talk to Matsuda about her film shoot that's happening later. Instead, she becomes the next person to discover the secret that he and Aizawa had been keeping to themselves. Aizawa x Matsuda


Matsuda wondered who could be knocking on his bedroom door so early in the morning.

He and Aizawa had spent the night in Matsuda's room last night and they had only woken up twenty minutes ago themselves.

When Matsuda answered the door it was to find Misa standing on the other side of it. She enthusiastically greeted him. "Good morning, Matsu!"

"Good morning, Misa-Misa." Matsuda returned the greeting and subsequently heard Aizawa grumble under his breath. "Do you need something?"

Unlike Aizawa, Matsuda did not have any problems with Misa-Misa. He liked her more than other members of the Task Force seemed to and never got annoyed with her either. But right now, he wanted her to leave so that he could be alone with Aizawa for a little while before they had to start working.

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight's shoot," Misa said as she invited herself inside. "The time has changed—oh, Monchichi! What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I'm here to talk to Matsuda about the Kira investigation," Aizawa said. It was clear to Matsuda that Aizawa was doing his best to remain calm.

"This early?" Misa asked.

Aizawa glared at her for a few seconds and then headed for the kitchen without another word. The rooms at the new headquarters building were more like full apartments, making it easy for Aizawa to leave the room and pretend that Misa was invisible if he wanted to. He always seemed to want minimal interaction with her at any rate. He got a mug out of the cupboard and poured himself some coffee.

"Do you want any coffee, Matsuda?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes, please."

"Misa?" Aizawa asked, and Matsuda was pleased to see that he was, so far, being civil to her.

"No thank you."

As Aizawa poured a second cup of coffee, Matsuda turned back to Misa. "What were you saying about your shoot later?"

"Oh, right," Misa said. "They just called and told me that the time of the shoot changed. It's going to start an hour earlier than originally scheduled. So we'll probably have to leave an hour earlier than we were going to."

Aizawa returned then and set down one of the cups of coffee in front of Matsuda. "Here you go. With two cubes of sugar and one cream."

Matsuda smiled. "You know just how I like it."

Aizawa smiled in return as he took a seat beside Matsuda. "Of course I do."

He leaned in and kissed Matsuda, who eagerly kissed Aizawa back until he remembered that they weren't alone. Aizawa seemed to remember this at the same time. They broke apart and both slowly turned toward their guest.

Misa was gaping at them in surprise. Her expression of shock quickly changed to a knowing smile and she practically squealed. "Matsu and Monchichi? I never would have guessed!" She gave a somewhat sly smile to Aizawa and added, "_Now_ I know why you're here so early."

"Oh, crap," Aizawa muttered.

Matsuda tried to distract Misa from what she had just seen, knowing it would be in vain. "So...Misa-Misa. About your shoot later, we should probably leave around four in the afternoon. What do you think?"

"Oh no you don't," Misa replied. "Do you really think I didn't see anything? I did come by here to discuss my shoot with you, Matsu. But now, there's something even _more_ interesting to talk about."

Aizawa mumbled something else under his breath and Matsuda knew that he was quickly losing his patience with Misa.

"Misa-Misa," Matsuda said. "Perhaps now is not the time for us to discuss this."

"What are you talking about? It's the perfect time. I just want to know how it happened, and who made the first move, and how long ago, and why-"

"Miss Amane," Aizawa interrupted her. Calling Misa by her last name was usually a clear indication that Aizawa was about two seconds away from throwing Misa out of the room."What's going on between Matsuda and I is really none of your business."

"Oh, I get it. No one else knows about this yet," Misa said. "Don't worry. I can keep a secret. I like being the first to know."

"You're not the first to know," Aizawa told her. "In fact, you're one of the last."

"Matsu!" Misa said, turning to him. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Monchichi? We go to shoots together all the time and you never said anything about it."

"The time was just never right," Matsuda told her.

"So, who knew before I did?"

"Let's put it this way," Aizawa said. "The only people who _don't_ know now are Light and the Chief."

"You mean Ryuzaki knew before I did?" Misa sounded like she could not believe this.

"Yes, but we didn't tell him," Matsuda said. "He found out about us when he saw a video of us from the last time Aizawa and I had the late night shift."

"Oh, I see," Misa said lightly. "And just what exactly was _on_ this video?"

"Okay, that's enough!" Aizawa said impatiently. "It's time for you to leave."

"Wait a minute. Mochi knows too?"

"Yes. And so does Ide," Aizawa said. He got up and opened the door. "Out."

"First, we should tell Light," Misa said.

She stood up, apparently to do just that.

"Misa-Misa, wait!" Aizawa exclaimed. He then seemed to realize what he had said. "Damn it!"

Matsuda could not help but laugh, though he did try to stop after a glance from Aizawa.

"Aww, Monchichi," Misa said. She sounded touched and surprised that Aizawa had used her stage name.

"I didn't mean to say that," Aizawa told her pointedly. "It just slipped out."

"We don't have to tell Light yet if you don't want to," Misa said. "We can wait if that's better."

"We?" Aizawa asked her. "The only 'we' here is Matsu and myself. It's not your decision when or if to tell Light."

"I understand," Misa said. "So...tell me about everything. I still want all the details."

"And I still want you to leave," Aizawa said, indicating the open door.

Matsuda could tell that Aizawa was close to losing his temper. "Misa-Misa, if you leave right now, then tonight, I will tell you anything you want to know about me and Aizawa."

"_Anything_ she wants to know?" Aizawa asked him.

Matsuda got what he meant and quickly turned back to Misa. "Nothing intimate. Just basic questions that you have about us."

"Aww, alright. I'm holding you to that Matsu," Misa said. "I'll see you later. You too, Monchichi."

"Yeah, yeah," Aizawa said in return.

Misa left and Aizawa immediately closed the door, locking it behind her.

"I thought she'd never leave," Aizawa said, smiling. He pushed Matsuda back onto the couch and then climbed on top of Matsuda, kissing him deeply.

Matsuda responded enthusiastically as he wrapped his arms around Aizawa. He heard Aizawa moan as their tongues met and he kissed Matsuda even harder. Aizawa began to unbutton Matsuda's shirt. He had just pulled it off when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Crap," Aizawa muttered. "That girl cannot take a hint."

The person knocked again, this time followed by Ide's voice, "Matsuda?"

"Misa sounds different," Matsuda said.

"Don't answer him and Ide will just think that no one's here," Aizawa said.

"Matsuda, I know you're in there," Ide said. "Either that, or Aizawa's in your room talking to himself."

"What do you want, Ide?" Matsuda asked him.

"And it better be an emergency," Aizawa added.

"It's about a new lead on the Kira investigation that Ryuzaki wants you guys to look into," Ide said.

"Great," Aizawa said dryly. He smiled at Matsuda and added, "I'm sure it can wait until we're on the clock."

"You _are_ on the clock," Ide said from outside the door.

"We don't start until eight. And it's only…" Matsuda paused and looked over at the nearby clock. "Eight-ten. Damn it."

"All right," Aizawa said. "We'll be right down."

He kissed Matsuda long and deep again. "But tonight, you and I are going to pick up right where we left off."


End file.
